Let Him Fall
by Inari Kasugawa
Summary: Gilbert is heart broken around that day; it marks that yet another year has passed since the death of Fritz. Roderich holds together the pieces. I MADE IT M.
1. Let Him Fall

LET YOU FALL

He didn't need to look at the calendar any more to know what day it was. It held a squalid parlor over everything; the air seemed stale and the light was completely inadequate, but completely appropriate. He didn't want to acknowledge that today existed, it hurt too much.

"Stupid… damn… Old Man Fritz… dyin' like that."

He felt his breath catch in his throat.

Time to get up.

Every year, just the same, he would get up from this moping and dress in his finest. He would make all the pomp and splendor he felt like for his beloved ruler, Frederick the Great.

The sky was blue and clear. Some little clouds dotted the sky, but other than that, it was pleasant and warm, a cool breeze stirred the trees. Prussia wished it could just rain.

'Fritz… I know it happens to humans, but why… why couldn't it happen to me? Look! I don't know how I would be able to stand if you saw me right now…' Kneeling at the foot of the grave, he felt a mortality that he probably should not have, especially having had been a nation. That's what he was… a _former_ nation…

"Beilschmidt, what are you… oh."

Austria. How long had he been there? Not just standing behind him now, but always. What did he call him now that… that so much had changed… that Prussia wasn't even a nation anymore.

"Roderich…?"

Saying that name, it almost came out as a sob.

'No… not today. I can't handle him today…'

Prussia looked up nearly pleadingly at Austria, his heartbreak clear on his face, willing the man away from him and his sorrow.

"How long…?"

"I've been here all day, so just… go; a few more hours won't be any different now."

"That's not what I meant. Always so rude, cutting people off like that. I was trying to ask 'How long have you been doing this all alone?'"

Prussia didn't know what to say to Austria's sudden interest in his pain… not a malicious kind, but as Prussia looked up at the man, he saw… sympathy.

"You… shouldn't have to do this alone, Gilbert." He looked away from the man, blushing. "Please, come over to my place and have some tea. It does no good to mourn alone."

* * *

At Austria's house it was no better for Prussia. The whole day was overshadowed by death for him. He sat numbly on one of the ornate couches, a cup of tea in his hand from which he sipped infrequently. Austria said nothing, but silently watched the man over his tea cup. He saw the slump in Prussia's shoulders, the listlessness in his eyes. He heard as the tea cup began to rattle in Prussia's hands. He took the cup and set it on the table, still nearly full.

"Gilb—"

About to comment on Prussia's lack of composure, Austria was stopped by the sight of a tear running down the man's face.

"Idiot, this is why I spend today alon—!"

He was cut off suddenly by Austria kneeling in front of him, wiping away the tear. Prussia would have responded had not the man's lips been on his a second later in a tender, loving kiss. Before he could pull away, Prussia wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the embrace; the tears did not stop falling…

"I'm nothing anymore. Why do you even bother?"

"You ask an awful much of me to explain."

Roderich kissed him again, a nearly innocent kiss as he wiped new tears from the man's face. Prussia held tightly to him, his body trembling as Austria carried him to the guest room. With the sky beginning to darken, Roderich couldn't cast Prussia out...

Even as he laid the man down, Prussia would not let Austria go, till finally Roderich relented and lay down alongside him.

"How uncool…" it came out as more of a sob as Prussia buried his face in Austria's shirt. Roderich held him close as he let him fall. He knew that sometimes there just wasn't anything that needed to be said, that sometimes… sometimes one just needed a companion to hold them as they fell.

And that's what he did. All the while Gilbert sunk farther and farther into old memories, happy and sad, Roderich held him.

***~*~*~*~*~***

**Shible… well, there ya go. It's not even rated M!?! Meh, I might do another chapter to this some other time, and then the rating will change to M… *glares at reflection* Ooooh…! I foresee a uke!Prussia! Nyonyonyoni! :3**

**Sorry! The contest is in another Fanfiction! Yep, not here, 'cause otherwise I'd have two running around. Swift Start, an RP I conducted with another friend of mine, has it! So check that one out and post your answer in the review box!**


	2. Let Him Rise

**AHAHAHAHA! I came back to this one! Please forgive me for being a little late, but Happy Birthday Prussia! Warning, extreme Prussia OOCness!**

Let Him Rise

When the shakes finally subsided, Gilbert lay still in Roderich's arms. It was getting late now, as Roderich saw looking over to the bedside table, nearly 22:00. Roderich rolled Gilbert onto his back and, thinking him asleep went to leave. But Gilbert's arms remained tight around him.

"Hey Specks, stay a while."

Roderich's face flushed at the nickname, but before he could retort he caught a glimpse of Gilbert's face; his eyes were averted from Roderich's face and a light blush was splayed across the bridge of his nose. Roderich shifted himself so that he was kneeling over Gilbert, freeing his arms. The look on his face was tender and understanding as he gently cupped Gilbert's face and turned the man to face him.

"Look at me."

Gilbert reluctantly did so, and their eyes locked for a moment before Gilbert looked away again. Roderich did not make Gilbert look back at him, but this time softly placed his lips against the others. Gilbert's arm's tightened around Roderich, pressing the other down so that he had to support himself with one arm, while the other moved so that Roderich could run his fingers through the pale strands of Gilbert's hair. He pulled off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. Roderich pressed his lips more firmly to Gilbert's, his tongue begging entrance.

The kiss became passionate but never lost the gentle patience. Their tongues danced together slowly; it was never a battle for dominance, but instead a caressing touch as Roderich continued to slowly work the pain from Gilbert's heart. Roderich let his lips trail down to Gilbert's throat, laying kisses across the man's collar as he undid the buttons of his shirt.

"Rode—"

"Shh, I'll take care of you."

Gilbert's head rolled back into the pillows as Roderich continued to kiss his way down Gilbert's chest, his lips fluttering over one pert nipple, then the next, with feather-light nips and licks spurning Gilbert to moan out softly. When the last button was undone, Gilbert let Roderich take the shirt off and cast it to the floor. Gilbert's arms had been wrapped around Roderich's shoulders but as the man moved lower down the others body, Roderich moved them too Gilbert's sides and continued to trail down past the man's navel until Gilbert's pants got in the way.

Roderich sat up and sat himself between Gilbert's legs and took off the boots the man was wearing, taking his time to kiss the man's ankles before gently placing the leg back on the bed. Roderich was surprised, in all his time knowing the other man; he had never known him to have the patience for such things. Gentle touches and slow caresses, and never, ever would he be so compliantly… shy.

Roderich rubbed once up and down Gilbert's sides as a sort of "here I go" before carefully undoing the man's pants. Almost as an afterthought, and before pulling off the remaining articles, Roderich shrugged off his own shirt and loosened the buttons of his own pants which had since begun to tighten. Roderich pulled off Gilbert's pants and saw the bulge that had formed. He leaned back over the man, kissing him deeply as he stroked Gilbert's member through the thin fabric. Gilbert pulled back after a moment.

"Verdammen es Roderich! Just take them off! Please! Yours too."

Roderich pulled off the last of their clothing and settled himself again between Gilbert's legs, laying his body against that of the man below him. Roderich kissed Gilbert's lips briefly, again over his heart, and again at the navel before placing his lips to the tip of Gilbert's engorged member. The man let out stuttering groans as Roderich's lips parted to take in the tip of his length while a hand stroked from the base. Roderich pulled back for just a second to coat his fingers in saliva. One slim digit tapped at Gilbert's entrance before pressing in. Roderich wiggled the finger experimentally, curling it as he tried to seek out that spot that would give the ailing man so much pleasure.

Gilbert let out a rough sigh as his prostate was brushed and a groan as a second finger was added. Roderich slowly scissored and stretched the other man, still curling his fingers towards the sweet spot he had located in an effort to lessen Gilbert's discomfort. He added another finger soon after and took to thrusting in and out at a comfortable pace.

"Ah, Rod! I- ah, don't want ya to just finger-fuck me!"

Despite Gilbert's protest, his head fell back again as his prostate was hit. His member was already leaking pearly pre-cum.

"I wanted to make sure you're comfortable. I wasn't expecting this, so I don't have any lube."

"Then stop. Come here."

Gilbert had Roderich kneel over his chest. Gilbert then sat himself up enough to meet Roderich's member and took it into his mouth. The touch had Roderich moaning, a hand lightly tangled in soft white hair as Gilbert coated Roderich's member. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand much more and motioned for Gilbert to lie back down. Again between the other man's knees, Roderich lifted Gilbert's legs up.

"You're still going to be tight… It will—."

"Let it hurt a little… I want to know I'm still here."

With the invitation, Roderich pressed himself inside, but despite seeing pain on the other man's face, urging from Gilbert, _Go, go, don't stop keep going, _kept him pressing deeper. Only when he was buried to the hilt in that warmth did he stop to let the other adjust.

"God… Roderich _move!_"

Roderich pulled out halfway before pressing back in, his thrusts becoming harder and faster as Gilbert met his pace. The sound of him penetrating Gilbert, the lewd sounds of flesh meeting continued to drive Roderich rapidly to his climax. Wrapping a hand around Gilbert's dripping organ, Roderich leans back over the other man's body and kisses him. It was a hungry and needy kiss on both parties' sides. Gilbert was close, so close; his pain from the day long since swept away. The pain in his heart could be pushed back another year without consuming him. Gilbert broke the kiss and with a cry came onto their stomachs, his walls tightening around Roderich's member, who also met his release, groaning encouraging, beautiful words into Gilbert's neck.

When their breathing had evened out, Roderich pulled himself from the other man and returned to lying beside him. Gilbert continued to stare at the ceiling, his mouth slightly open from the way he took in his tired breath, his eyelids drooping with peaceful exhaustion. Gilbert turned over to face Roderich and buried his face in the man's shoulder, mumbling unintelligibly until he fell quiet, his breathing slowing in sleep.

Roderich kissed Gilbert on the temple and wound his arms around the man and drew him close, soon following into sleep.

**OH MAH GAWD I FAIL HARDCORE FOR FINISHING THIS AT 3 IN THE GODDAMN MORNING! I am going to be such a zombie tomorrow! No matter because this is so wonderful to me and I hope dearly that you all also find favor in this second and final chapter! **


End file.
